Semper Invictus
by Sar'Kalu
Summary: Au Sixth Year onwards. AltDimensionTravel. Five boys face an entire world without magic, two Ministers face important decisions that can and will shape the entire world and Tony Stark has just been catapulted out of a terrorist cell hiding spot with little clothing, no food and no water. Rebellion is just the start...


**Title**

Semper Invictus

**Author**

Sar'Kalu

Summary

_Au Sixth Year onwards. AltDimensionTravel. Five boys face an entire world without magic, two Ministers face important decisions that can and will shape the entire world and Tony Stark has just been catapulted out of a terrorist cell hiding spot with little clothing, no food and no water. Rebellion is just the start..._

Disclaimer

_Avengers_ is the intellectual property of Marvel, Joss Whedon and their affiliates; and _Harry Potter_ is the intellectual property of J.K Rowling, Bloomsbury and Warner Brothers Movies and their affiliates.

Rating

M: explicit language, sexual content and violent themes.

...

...

**Part One**

**:Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Unplottable Location; March 2, 1997:**

It was quiet.

Too quiet.

The Gryffindor common room was packed with students and yet, not a single one spoke a word. The fire burned low in its grate as the clock on the mantlepiece ticked over to half-past two in the morning. The dying light highlighted the troubled eyes of the Gryffindors as the near silent ticking heightened the tense atmosphere. Red curtains, the colour of fresh blood in the minds of the frightened upper years, fluttered as a chill breeze slid in through a half-opened window. A student, with long brown hair, shifted as the icy touch ghosted over her exposed forearms; and still they waited.

Finally, as the clock struck four the portrait opened. Every eye in the room swivelled to meet the tired gaze of sixth year students, Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter; the duo having just returned from the hospital wing. There was a pause, a breath of calm before the storm; and then, they erupted. Every voice yelled for answers and students pleaded with their leaders to give them assurance that what had happened tonight, never would again.

Ron stood before them, his blue eyes tired beyond belief and with a twist of his scarred lips, raised his wand and sent of a series of 'bangs' that silenced the room. "Finally," he breathed in relief, meeting Harry's angry eyes and knowing that he would have to do the talking tonight. "Voldemort," the entire room collectively flinched before spines straightened beneath Harry's caustic gaze, "has been pushed back."

Unable to say anything further as the room erupted once more, but this time with cheers and yells of triumph and excitement. Mostly from the fifth to the seventh years as they traded knowing grins, revelling in the knowledge that it had been _they_ that had been responsible for such a triumph to occur. While the younger years collectively relaxed and let out sighs of relief; they weren't ready to fight just yet, house of the brave or not.

"Yes, yes," Ron cut in, weariness making his tone sharp and unforgiving, "well done us." Blue eyes skated across the gathering of students and making the elder years straighten in precognitive horror. Something was wrong. "But not everything went well." The first years let out tiny whimpers as they met the scarred Prefect's gaze, even they were affected by his heavy demeanour. "We have lost-"

"Lost who?!" Cormac McLaggan demanded from the centre of the room where he had been nursing an illicit shot of fire whiskey. His amber eyes were wary and his mouth a thin line of unhappy realisation that they had not survived this battle unharmed. It was an unpleasant thought for all involved.

"Well if you let me speak I can tell you!" Ron snapped in reply, his eyes stinging with tears. "Hermione Granger-" Ron was unable to continue as he swallowed thickly, trying to dislodge the unforgiving lump that had taken root in the middle of his throat. Opening and closing his mouth silently, Ron was unable to speak and pleading blue eyes meet Harry's green and urged the other boy to take over. If the Gryffindor students had been affected by Ron's broken and angry speech, they were unnerved by Harry's flat tone. Clearly this was one 'adventure' too many for the dark haired Potter heir.

"Hermione Granger, Collin Creevey, Dylan Thomas and Justin Carroway have all passed on," Harry announced coldly, his voice flat and rigid. "Kiera McManus and Georgina Bell are both in intensive care at St. Mungos; while Seamus Finnegan, Angelina Spinet and Dmitri Ivanov will most likely be at breakfast tomorrow."

"So what's the Ministry's plan, then?" Cormac asked after the minute of silence in respect for the dead had passed, his brash voice unusually quiet in the wake of the shocking announcement.

Harry met Cormac's amber eyes with his own sardonic green and curled his lip in sarcastic amusement, "who said anything about retaliation? According to the Ministry and Dumbledore this was just a… how did they put it? Ah yes, a _tragic accident._"

"ACCIDENT?!" Katie Bell roared, her shock at her cousins state broken by her furious question. Indeed, a few Gryffindor students were on their feet yelling the same question and for clarification. They had lost nine students from their house, however temporarily, and now Potter was telling them that it was an accident? There were no words for how furious that made them.

"Yes, _accident_," Harry sneered, his rage showing in his blazing green eyes. "According to our _dear _Minister, these students should _never_ have tangled with the Death Eaters in the first place as they should have been in _BED!_"

Several of the First and Second years reeled backwards at Harry's scathing tone while others, incensed by this show of cowardice from their Ministry and elders, were running fingers and hands over their wands in a show of bloodthirsty desire for payback.

"What are the other houses reactions to this?" Trudy Cannavan shouted above the heads of her peers.

Harry shrugged in disgust, "the Hufflepuffs are delighted that they aren't in trouble while the Ravenclaws are researching _precedents_; apparently there's some kind of legal procedure you can go through to list _grievances._"

"At least the Slytherins that were involved are being punished," Trudy exulted, smirking at her friends only to see Harry and Ron shake their heads in disgust.

"Harry, they are being punished, aren't they?" Lucas Doyle asked worriedly.

Harry sneered even more violently than before but didn't reply, apparently so angered by this turn of events that words escaped him. Never mind the fact that Dumbledore had almost died; the ludicrous idea that Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Nott, along with the other's involved, wouldn't be punished and wouldn't be expelled was like acid in his veins.

Katie was gripping her wand so tightly that it threatened to snap as she slowly stood and met Harry's eyes in rage, "they got off?!" She snarled. "The Ministry refused to prosecute them?!"

Harry nodded jerkily in agreement.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!" Cormac roared, overlapping Katie's furious scream of rage.

"Not only that!" Harry panted, his eyes blazing. "Not only that, but they weren't expelled!"

"WHAT?!" The common room resounded with the enraged shouts of students and with an almighty crash! the windows blew outwards and showered the grounds with glass fragments as the heightened magical atmosphere sent several of the younger students into abrupt accidental magic explosions. That this was also the fault of the upper years was later overlooked.

"Harry, explain how those… those… those _fucking_ _scumbags_ were _not_ expelled!" Katie demanded, panting heavily as though she had run a very great distance.

Harry sagged, weariness stamped onto every line of his face. "I have no idea how to explain it, Katie. Scrimgeor and Dumbledore cooked it up between them; something about the Slytherins being only kids and how they aren't responsible for their actions, or some such shit. You know what Dumbledore's like."

Katie and Cormac, along with several other sixth years, gripped their wands tightly, "and their reactions to our involvement?"

"Every one of us that fought has detention for the next two weeks." Harry replied tiredly.

There was utter silence as the house digested this latest betrayal, several of the younger years blinking in confusion as they looked between the sixth years and Harry and Ron. There was no explanation for this decision, at least, not one that Harry was willing to give. It was embarrassing to think that the likes of Malfoy could be rewarded for their part in this debacle and yet, the true heroes, the students in front of him, were punished for standing up and fighting.

"I'd like to say I'm surprised," Dean Thomas muttered from his corner where he stared into an empty bottle of butter beer. "But I'm not."

Harry snorted in disgust and shrugged once more, "any ideas?"

Dean straightened and smirked deviously, "well, obviously we boycott the detention."

"Boycott?" Francis Meadows, one of the few pureblooded students, inquired from her position beside Cormac McLaggan.

"We don't show," Jane Seybole agreed fiercely, a grin stealing over her pudgy face.

The idea was quietly discussed between the fifth, sixth and seventh years with greater and greater enthusiasm as the muggleborn students explained to the students not in 'the know'. Eventually more and more ideas were brought forth, with one idea standing out like a shining beacon to the shocked Gryffindors; it was utterly brilliant.

"We should rebel against the Ministry and Dumbledore; they're at fault here," Melanie Taylor, a tiny first year, said calmly, her blue eyes fierce.

"VIVA LA REVOLUTION!" Dean shouted as he stood, his eyes red and a determined expression taking over his face.

"For those we have lost!" Katie added, her tone angry as she raised her wand, the tip lit with a bright white light.

The cry was quickly taken up and excitedly repeated over and over again. Harry and Ron were driven from their grieving stupor and rallied the Prefects around them, mischievous grins sliding onto their faces.

"We have an idea!"

...

...

**:Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Unplottable Location; April 5, 1997:**

It had taken the students of Gryffindor close to three days to set up the wards on the Tower and to removed the Fat Lady's portrait without the staff knowing. By popular vote, Dean had drawn them a new portrait of the four dead students with a banner beneath saying: _"Their Sacrifice Shall Not Be In Vain"_. It would be months before the students would be able to animate it and when they did they would find that the subjects remembered their dying moments. It would be a sobering and horrific lesson for all involved.

Despite the hubbub of activity that had taken over her house, Professor McGonagall had yet to notice the change of scenery on the Seventh floor, let alone the change of portrait and warding scheme. With the aid of Dobby the House Elf, the Gryffindor students were able to ward their Tower against anyone bearing the Dark Mark and those who they deemed to have betrayed them. The Staff included.

Inside the Tower, the seventh years had ripped the portraits of any painting that refused to swear a magical oath not to betray the House of Gryffindor. The smoke floating from the chimney that day had been black and smelling of burning oil. Triumphant, the seventh and sixth years had then turned their eyes to the decorations of their 'humble' abode, sticking up maps of England, Scotland, Wales and Ireland with red pins denoting the placement of known Death Eater homes with green denoting suspected Death Eater residencies.

Had any staff member wandered in they would have been horrified at the sight of nearly five hundred years worth of history going up in flames and being ripped from the walls with brutal efficiency.

Meanwhile the first through to fourth years were taught cleaning charms and how to defend themselves by the fifth years when the upper year had a moments free time. By popular consensus it had been decided to get poor Dobby to expand the insides of the fifth through to seventh year dorms as it had been agreed upon that it was far too dangerous for the younger years to sleep on their own. In the space of three days, Gryffindor was no longer the house of the brave, but rather the House of War. An ideal reflected in the houses' new motto: _Semper_ _Invictus_.

As the day turned to dusk, Harry and Ron stood with their backs to the portrait hole, eyes fierce and their grins broad. It was the end of another day and it was time to put an idea, by Melanie Taylor, into practice. The tiny first year with her wild black hair and dark eyes was quickly gaining a reputation for, as Seamus Finnegan put it, '_badass-ery_'; Melanie was the daughter of a revolutionist family who had been patriots of the I.R.A during the 1960's and 70's. However, unlike their compatriots, the Taylor family had also taken ideas from Ghandi and Martin Luther King Jr.; tailoring the ideals of the two men to their purposes. The result was a blend of the combustive determination of the IRA and the calm determination of the passive aggressive Indians and African Americans.

This history with Irelands greatest rebels had elevated the youngest Taylor to heroic heights for all Irish students; and to them, her words was not only law, but sacrosanct. Now, standing beside the two sixth year students, Melanie was grinning broadly in anticipation for the reactions that were bound to happen when Harry and Ron explained this latest travesty and their idea of fixing it.

Harry held up his hands for silence, in the past three days the young Potter heir had found his feet as co-Leader of Gryffindor with Ron and, strangely, Melanie. The young Taylor a powerhouse of ideas and determination that inspired and frightened his in equal amounts. "Silence, I call for silence!" Harry shouted over the clamour. The recent rumours that had been spread by a gossiping Ravenclaw had the entirety of Godric's house up in arms.

Ron stepped forwards, his height and blazing blue eyes intimidating for all but the bravest of souls. "ENOUGH!" Ron roared, his magic pulsing as he gripped his wand tightly. "Look, I know we're all a bit overwrought, but this time things have gone too far! Dumbledore had promised the Ministry our full co-operation with the Auror's in finding the dissidents within the school!"

"Dissidents?" Amelia Bechtel shouted, her hand clasped inside Dean's. "What dissidents?"

"Dissidents against the Ministry," Harry explained tiredly, running a hand through his hair. "Right, this isn't easy for me to suggest, but Mel's explained it pretty well and frankly, we've got no other option. We need to ramp this up rather than just sit-ins and silence. We need to start fighting back."

Melanie smirked broadly, it had been her idea, drawn from Luther Kings' brand of non-violent protest, to stage sit-ins for their detentions. Oh, the Gryffindor's would go alright, there was no stopping that after the first time, but they would do nothing but sit there in silence and stare at their observer. They had already broken Sprout and had Snape in a frothing rage; they would have McGonagall tonight, and they would see how their Head of House would deal with her students rebellion.

"Okay, listen up," Melanie shouted, jumping up on a stool so her House could see her. "Here's what we're gonna do…"

...

...

Seamus Finnegan, Dean Thomas, Ron Weasley, Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom snuck through the corridors of Hogwarts, cans of spray-paint in their hands. The Taylor family had been more than willing to smuggle in the goods for a tidy little fee; hiding the contraband in boxes filled with sweets and clothing printed with the Gryffindor's new motto. The quintet of sixth years, nominated for their arguably superior duelling skills were to paint the halls while the fifth and seventh years held down the fort back at the Tower.

As it was, the long shadows and creepy shades that dances in the sputtering torch light had all five boys jumping like corners cats in a dog run. There was no need to explain what would happen if they were caught because, in light of the events of the past three weeks, the consequences of their actions where wholly self-explanatory. Seamus and Dean were their look-outs as Harry, Ron and Neville got to work painting rebellious messages across the walls and floors of Hogwarts' corridors, halls and passageways.

Everything from "_Viva La Resistance_" to "_Respect Our Existence or Expect Our Resistance_" was painted in brilliant scarlet paint that dripped in long trails, reminiscent of the events of their second year and the Chamber of Secrets debacle.

When they arrived in the Great Hall, Neville grinned and really went to town, Ron and Harry right beside him, their eyes dark with purpose. Seamus and Dean had the updated Marauders Map spread across on of the tables, while a newer version had been pinned in the Common Room that was fully interactive and not only highlighted students in the colours of their houses, but also coloured the visiting Ministry personnel in purple and the Hogwarts Professors in bronze.

"What should we paint behind the Headmaster's chair?" Neville asked, his hands stained red as he stood beside his friends and stared up at the head table.

Ron glared at that gaudy chair of the Headmaster and felt the desire to burn it increase with every breath. "Murderers," he growled, eyes narrowed in fury.

"Child abusers," Harry added coldly, feeling absolutely wrathful as he stared up at the Head Table. "Paedophile's."

"Resistance is NOT futile!" Dean added angrily, and with a grin, Harry added it to the nasty messages that they plastered the rear wall with.

"Gryffindor's Never Die," Seamus shouted at Neville, who painted the words above the rest with a savage grin.

"Burn the Ministry to the Ground!" Dean grinned, snatching the paint brush from Ron's hand and painted, with his considerable artistic talent, a picture of Fudge at the stake, Voldemort next to him, sheets of flame spewing from the Dark Lords wand and a picture of Harry behind Voldemort, sword upraised, his expression furious.

"That's wicked, Dean!" Harry praised, slightly embarrassed.

Ron grinned and nodded, "I'll say."

"What is going on here?!" A sharp voice rapped out and the five boys spun around, wands extended, to meet the furious gaze of Professor McGonagall.

Neville sneered, "what does it look like?"

"Mister Longbottom, where are your manners?!" The Professor scolded him as she read the angry graffiti covering the Great Hall. "In all my years…" She whispered, stunned. "They'll have your wand for this, Potter," she warned him, it never occurring to her that she could have remained silent.

"Funny," Harry commented, his voice thick with rage, "isn't it, how you automatically turn us in. Your own house, whose members scream for justice and you allow to be punished."

Ron, however, had been reading the by-laws and was too enraged to do anything but spit out the Deputy Headmistresses sentence: "Minerva McGonagall, for too long have we suffered, for too long have you ignored our plight! As the Senior Prefect for Gryffindor, I, Ronald Billius Weasley ,strip you of your position as Head of Gryffindor, I spurn you from our House, and all shall turn their backs on you as you have turned your back on us! So Mote It Be!"

"So mote it be," the other four boys immediately replied as if by rote.

McGonagall took a stunned step back, her eyes widening in shock and horror. Never had a Head of House been stripped of their position. To be the first in history and by her own students, was more than she could bear. Fury filled her and the usually stern yet fair woman snapped out her wands and summoned the wands of her sixth years before chivvying them off to the Headmaster. She would have their magic for this, never had she been so humiliated.

As they were herded forwards, Seamus tapped his wand on the Marauders Map and it twisted into the form of a paper aeroplane and shot towards the Gryffindor dorms. Their House would know in minutes that the Sixth years had been expelled.

...

...

Melanie Taylor watched as the Seventh years rallied the House of Godric Gryffindor and spilled from their House Common Room, the first through to third years were to be left behind. With a sly grin, she followed along and swiftly found herself in the Entrance Hall where the Headmaster stood above the brave Sixth Years, the Minster for Magic by his side and smiling in oily appreciation for the ancient wizards actions.

As one the House of Gryffindor raised their wands and heedless to the danger, let loose upon the gathered Ministry Officials in one last show of open defiance. The Aurors might have been outnumbered but they were twice as well trained and within moments the rebellion was swiftly put down. Melanie was one of those last students to go down, having hid between older and called students and taken nasty potshots at the furious Aurors using _reducto_ and _diffindo_ curses.

The Sixth years were battered and bruised and shoved from Hogwarts' gates, never to return again. At least, not for a very long time is the Ministry had their way. While the Seventh, Fifth and Fourth years were shunted back to their Common Room and left to rot, the portrait hole sealed shut by both the Headmaster and Deputy Headmistress. It would be weeks until they managed to unseal it, by which stage the Wizarding World would have gone to pot...

**[End Part One]**

...

...

* * *

><p>Authors Note:<p>

Hello my lovelies,

Yes, another story, just for you. I've been writing this one for a while and any suggestions or things you want to see, let me know and I'll try and work them in. No pairings as of yet and yes, this is an Avengers crossover, it'll just take them a while to get there which leaves a bit of backstory to cover. So try and be patient.

Kindest regards to you all,

Sar'Kalu


End file.
